Wireless communication technology may enable various types of information, such as a text, an image, a video, audio, and the like, to be transmitted and/or received. Such wireless communication technology has been developed to transmit and receive much more information at a higher rate. As wireless communication technology is developed, a communicable electronic device such as a smartphone, a tablet computer, and the like, may provide a service using a communication function such as digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB), global positioning system (GPS), Wi-Fi, long-term evolution (LTE), near field communication (NFC), magnetic stripe transmission (MST), and the like. The electronic device may include at least one antenna to provide such a service. The electronic device may transmit and receive a signal through at least two multi-input and multi-output (MIMO) antennas.
The electronic device may transmit and receive a signal in a MIMO mode or a single input single output (SISO) mode. When the electronic device transmits and/or receives a signal in the SISO mode, the performance of an antenna transmitting and/or receiving the signal may be deteriorated due to an influence of another antenna which may be together used to transmit and receive a signal in the MIMO mode.